Shocking
by Candyland
Summary: Winston Payne said that everyone who meets his wife is shocked. Here's why.


**AN: **Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom. I'm just having some fun.

**Shocking**

When young Phoenix Wright had gone on trial for the murder of his fellow college student, Doug Swallow, he recalled overhearing the so-called 'Rookie Killer' prosecutor, Winston Payne, commenting on his wife, and how no one would believe it if they saw her. Even the judge had to agree that it was, to quote, shocking.

Granted, that memory had been a bit lost to the slew of other memories in conjuction with that trial. He had learned that his darling Dollie was the cold-blooded killer of two men, and that she had used him to hide the evidence of her crime, and that she was more or less willing to frame him for the murder.

It wasn't until a couple of years later that he remember Payne's comment about his wife. A newly graduated adult, he had just contacted Mia Fey to ask for some advice on getting started, and had been pleasantly surprised when she agreed to take him on as a junior partner in her law firm.

He was just getting settled into the office and the swing of things when she told him that there was to be a party at the courthouse to celebrate the retirement of a respected judge who had given over fifty years of wise and dedicated service to the bench. Would he like to accompany her? It would be a good time to meet the various people with whom he would be associating.

It was a date in the very loosest sense of the word, but the food was good and the vast majority of the people seemed to be surprisingly friendly to the new kid on the block. By the time they even made it to the buffet table, his head was spinning from trying to remember so many names, and his hand was numb from shaking so many hands.

Mia was teasing him about his star-struck look and helping herself to some of those delicious little cocktail weenies when they saw Prosecutor Payne moving around the room. That in and of itself wasn't what really drew their attention. What caught their attention was the woman on his arm. They could only assume that she was his wife.

And she was shockingly…gorgeous.

She had to be at least six feet tall, and most of that seemed to be in her legs, which were sticking out of a red cocktail dress that highlighted a flawless figure. Blonde hair, pouty lips, big…ahem, eyes…

She looked like a model.

Phoenix dropped his plate, and Mia's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull.

While they were gaping, Payne and the woman approached the table. "Miss Fey. Mr. Wright," he said in an usual display of manners. Mia vaguely wondered how much of that was because of the woman. "I don't believe you've met my wife, Ima."

She held out a hand, revealing perfectly manicured nails. "It's a pleasure."

"Oh!" Mia shook herself out of her stupor and returned the handshake. "Mia Fey. Defense attorney. It's nice to finally meet you." She put on her courtroom face. That could carry her through any shock. Poor Phoenix, on the other hand, seemed to still be rebooting. "What do you do, Mrs. Payne?"

"Oh, I just got back from a fashion show in Paris," she said with a smile that was surprisingly sincere. "The fashion designers there are so pushy, but it was a wonderful show."

…so she didn't just look like a model, she WAS a model?

Winston chose that moment to absent himself to go greet the judge, leaving Mia and Phoenix momentarily alone with his wife, Ima Payne. And Mia couldn't quite keep herself from asking, "So…how did you and Prosecutor Payne meet, exactly?" The translation for that, of course, was 'How in blazes did THAT land someone like you?' But she was determined to be polite. No sense in needlessly offending.

"Oh, it was at a party, a friend of a friend thing," she tilted her head to the side. "I'm sure you know what I mean. And it was love at first sight." She sighed dreamily.

"…wow…" Mia said, impressed in more ways than one. "I'm, err…very happy for you."

"Thank you," Ima bubbled. "Oh, he's waving at me. I'd better go. It was nice to meet you!" And she scampered off as fast as her stiletto-clad feet would carry her.

Phoenix chose that moment to regain coherent thought. "M-Mia…? Was that real?"

"…which part of her are you referring to?"

* * *

**PS.** _Again inspired by the lovely Miss Kat, my walking breathing plunnie-breeder, when we played through the first case of the third game together. Many funny moments were had. I read Winston Payne's voice :D Thanks for reading, all! Much love!_


End file.
